Sensei
by Meruhen Wind
Summary: Because even pig-headed Uchiha Sasuke can learn something from the usually flaky Kakashi Hatake.


Author's Note: Heh. Um...sorry that I haven't updated for so long...I've been away at camp (not that anybody cares, I'm sure.) Zinnia'll be updated soon...I promise! As for this: yet another one-shot, drabble, whatever you care to call them. It's kinda based off one of the teachers I had at camp and my experience with teachers in general.

**Prologue **(although Preamble is a better word for it):

People always say, "So and So is a nice teacher', 'no, really, I mean it,' 'best teacher ever.' And you nod and say yes, of course, I understand, when in reality, all you hear is 'smiley faced so and so.' But…but sometimes, bad things happen, and your cool, calm, _rational_ world is shattered for at least one moment, and your possessed façade crumbles and the tears start to fall, unwillingly, inside you, and, just when that happens, whoever is there to make it all better-_that _instructor, no matter what, is a _really_ nice teacher.

This one-shot reflects on the often shunned roles of the guardian of the heirs of the Legendary Sannin: their sensei, Kakashi. It's in Sasuke's POV.

-----(My pathetic excuse of a page break because my word processor isn't working...)----

I know.

I shouldn't be the one to talk, huh? Cold-hearted genius, prodigy of my village's expectations. Overly amazing me, who everyone else thinks knows more than the teachers themselves sometimes. Me, whose relationship with teachers has always been 'teach me and let's get this over with, it's wasting my time', me who has always shown contempt at the thought of showing anything except grudging respect at a teacher who surpasses me.

And to be perfectly honest, when you're Kakashi's pupil, the last thing you want to think about is the fact that he surpasses you.

I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I'm not in the same league as the others. _And it's infuriating when he treats me as if I was._ As if I was like them and could be teased or mocked just the same, as if I could be brought out of my established solitude.

As if I needed to be looked after. Or as if I still had someone to do so.

Because he's thinking that he knows me. Understands me, sees through my motives. Not that most people think there's much to see. _I want to gain power and avenge the murder of my clan_ happens to be as simple as a motive can get. To most people, I mean.

But Kakashi thinks he knows differently. He understands, the horrible, sickening pain in your stomach, when you can't change what's happened. The _helplessness._ The intense desire to never let it happen again, to alter yourself completely, to hide the infinite hurt. I never _could_ stand being weak.

But even though he thinks he understands, that he sees through the enigma that everyone thinks is me, there's one enduring thing I remember about him.

I always visit my family's graves on my birthday. For numerous reasons. Idiots wouldn't understand, although they keep on trying. The girls around here kept following me every year, claiming it was so 'wonderfully depressing and beautifully sensitive' of me to visit my family's graves, or something like that.

I've never been so glad of my mastery of the Chidori ever since.

That year, due to Kakashi's technique, they left me alone. Truly alone. And it felt more _right_, being there, just my family and me, the Uchiha reunited once again.

And I noticed that somebody else was nearby. _Kakashi_. Staring at me, knowing what I was doing. Knowing why I was doing it, and how to "fix" it, so that I would grow up to be a perfectly okay, functioning member of society. A nice teacher would give me a lecture. A smile, support. Something that I was supposed to accept from a teacher, not my horde of rowdy fan-girls.

Kakashi walked away.

And really, the only reason that he walked so near my family's graves was because he was looking for a special Uchiha grave.

_Obito's_.

And the fact that Kakashi didn't see past my motives at that moment, that he just took it in like the rest of the scenery, that he accepted my situation, as it was, made me feel…grateful.

Ironic, isn't it?

But Kakashi gave me more hope then than any other teacher could have given me. Because any adult could tell you 'you can overcome your problems'. And I wouldn't buy it.

Because you can never overcome the sight of so many corpses. Of losing everyone you ever loved in your life.

But what Kakashi did…to show that problems would always be there, but that they could shape your entire life and make you stronger…

That, as stupid as it sounds, made it all better.

Kakashi's a bumbling idiot, just like the rest of them.

…but I'm glad he's my teacher.

-----

Author's Note: Um...I got nothing to say. Please review if you have an opinion (good or bad) on how I made Sasuke...seeing as I'm not too confident writing him...or his thoughts on Kakashi...so if you could help me make this story better, or at least comment, I'd appreciate it! I planned on doing a Naruto-Iruka one, but (shrug). This is all I have for now.

About my other stories: To **masaki1,** **Topaz Fox, **and** Yuume Li, **who not only reviewed Zinnia, but actually took the time to make thoughtful suggestions, thanks. Y'all (I'm in the mood for quaint colloquialisms) are _awesome_. And for whoever reviewed at all, y'all are also awesome. And for whoever read it at all, y'all are also awesome. And for whoever...well, you get the picture.


End file.
